


Just an Alliance

by RavenBane97, Redashrose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBane97/pseuds/RavenBane97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redashrose/pseuds/Redashrose
Summary: She's a werewolf with no respect.He's a vampire with a noose on his neckThey both want to be free.Add some Warlock parents and a forced marriage and you have the beginning of a long road ahead





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this weird dream and thought, “what the heck, it worked for Stephanie Meyer” … Honestly it probably doesn’t help that I’ve been watching Reign.   
> -Redashrose  
> I really wanted to give a better ending to Malcolm Fade, I hope you like what I have done with the character and I also hope you like Nari, she is very dear to me.  
> \- Raven Bane

_Alpha- The highest ranking in the pack. The biggest, the strongest, the one everyone looked to for leadership._

_Beta- Right below the alpha. They fight each other for more dominate positions all the time but not a bad place to be. They still have responsibilities and an important role to play in the hierarchy._

Then there are the omegas. The weak links, the ones that need to be protected, the ranking voted most likely to be spit on. Omegas, although usually the most intelligent and level headed of the pack, are the weakest. It’s not so bad if you have a decent pack with a decent alpha that knows how to appreciate an omega. If you have a crappy pack however, you’re basically the pack bitch. That’s how I ended up in New York even though I was born and raised in Chicago.

A pack is supposed to be like a family, whether you’re an alpha or an omega, the one thing we’re supposed to do above all, is take care of each other. Again, that only works if you’re in a good pack with a good alpha. Don’t get me wrong, I had a great pack. One of the leading betas even introduced me to my friends Simon and Clary. My alpha however, Theo, wasn’t the best alpha. Maybe he was to the others but to him I was an omega so I was a burden even with my special ability.

One day, shortly after my eighteenth birthday, The Alpha walked into The Jade Wolf where I was talking to Luke (a true leader in my opinion) and sat across from me. I was skeptical the moment he sat down since he usually couldn’t be bothered with me and already started looking at him with suspicion. “Alpha” I said respectfully despite my weariness.

“Rose, I have some good news.” He said cheerfully.

“O?” Now I was really suspicious and apparently Luke felt the same as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Yes, as you know, the omega is always in need of protection” he stated in a way that never ceased to make me feel ashamed. “And you also know that recently I’ve been trying to enforce a peace treaty with the vampires.”

“If you’re suggesting that we try to assign vampires to protect her Alpha then with all due respect I must protest the idea.” Luke said cautiously.

“Not a protection detail, an arrangement that’ll guaranty an alliance and your protection for the rest of your life.” He said, sounding proud of himself.

“And, what kind of arrangement would that be?” I asked cautiously.

“An arranged marriage, with Camille’s second in command.” He stated and the entire restaurant went silent.

“An arranged marriage? With all due respect you know this isn’t the eighteenth century right? People don’t have to marry for convenience anymore and even if that were still true, Camille’s second in command is still a vampire so there’s still a million other problems.” I still tried to sound respectful even though the idea sounded completely stupid but he became angry anyway.

“Are you questioning me?” He asked as if he should be appalled that some lowly omega had the right to question whether she should be sold off like a prize dog.

“I’m questioning you.” Luke stated before the Alpha could force me to submit in humiliation. “Who’s to say she won’t die the second he puts the ring on her finger? What are we supposed to get and how is this supposed to guarantee her safety?”

Some of the other wolves nodded to show that they agreed with Luke’s questions so The Alpha couldn’t just growl and make him submit. He may be alpha, but he was still subject to the demands of his people like all rulers were. He begrudgingly answered “She won’t die because as his wife Rose will be given all the same rights and privileges the second in command is entitled to plus her death would mean his death too. If she dies under suspicious circumstances, it’ll start a war. I didn’t just offer this deal without a thought. What we get is a chance at actual peace, to see ourselves not as werewolves or vampires but as Downworlders. We get an ally in any fight and so do they.”

“I’m not trying to burden you Rose, I’m offering you actual prestige, the chance to be more than just an omega-”

“She isn’t ‘just an omega’” Luke defended. “She’s a rare omega, one of a kind. _Most_ alphas would see that as an honor.”

“And I do” Theo said even though we all knew that was a lie. “I’m offering _you_ this chance Rose. If this works, if you can make this work, you won’t just have a new position. You could go down in history as one of the first to unite the werewolves and the night children.”

“I don’t care.” I stated, deifying my alpha for the first time. “I would never marry someone I didn’t even know; let alone someone I didn’t love.”

“If you’re not going to do it for yourself at least do it for the pack.” He said authoritatively, his fist on the table making me flinch. “More fights are breaking out between them and us all the time! Numbers and strength aren’t enough anymore and I’m afraid one day no one’s going to be left standing at all.” He said and that’s what actually struck a chord with me and the rest of the room.

It was one thing everyone always worried about. That one day the fighting was going to get so bad that it would come down to them or us and whether there would even be anyone left standing at all. Truth was, I never really understood the whole ‘they’re vampires and we’re werewolves so we have to hate them’ thing. We were all Downworlders in the end, we all had to deal with the Shadowhunter’s holier than thought bullshit. It was us against the Shadowhunters in the end and if we were too busy fighting each other to see the big picture, there may not be any Downworld left.

After a long moment I responded quietly “And if I agree to the wedding?”

“Rose-” Luke tried to protest but Theo answered before he could

“The peace treaty will be signed by both you and your spouse, myself and the head of the New York clan. You will live with your husband, sharing the title of second in command and we will start holding meetings to assure that everything is going alright with you and that the contract is being held on both sides. Hopefully, once they see we really want peace and we see the same, maybe more wolves will start living in the hotel. Maybe more vampires will start visiting the Jade Wolf.” He said with optimism.

If you looked at it on paper it actually sounded like a pretty good deal. The second in command may not be the leader but the second still had a lot of power. I wouldn’t be held under Theo’s rule anymore with a husband and being the vampire’s representative, the pull to obey Theo would be less strong. Not to mention the possibilities if my marriage actually did work and brought peace, the possibilities were endless. I could actually help end centuries of civil wars and we could pose a united front against the Shadowhunters.

But there was also the fact that I’ve never even met the man I might be marrying to consider. Even if we both agreed to be married for the rest of my life and actually try for peace there’s still a big chance we won’t even be able to tolerate each other, let alone like each other enough to help rule together. If this vampire was as hateful of wolves as the rest, there’s no guarantee he wouldn’t try to kill me despite the risk of a war. Even if he didn’t I’d probably be miserable the rest of my life, unlike him, who would only have to wait until I died of old age before he moved on with his.

But maybe if we both really tried it could work, just because we were married, it wouldn’t mean that worse comes to worse we could come to some sort of arrangement. Wasn’t it at least worth a shot if it meant that it could protect my pack and secure it for future generations? Wouldn’t it be worth the chance to prove I’m not just an omega?

“I’ll do it.”

  **Nari’s point of view-**

‘eojjieojji georeo badae watne i badaeseo naneun haebyeoneul bwa musuhan moraealgwa maeseobgo geochin baram yeojeonhi naneun samageul bwa bada gatgo shipeo neol ontong deurikyeosseo geunde geu jeonboda deo mogi malla naega da aneun geoshi jinjeong badainga animyeon pureun samaginga’

 “Sweetie, wake up.” I voice whispered in my ear.

“Go back to sleep.” I mumbled snuggling the duvet.

“Your phone is ringing.” The voice insisted, shaking me a bit.

“Malcolm, dear, I love you but please go back to sleep. I had to listen to stupid requests all day and I just want to sleep, is that too much to ask?” I sighted turning to face the man that dared to wake me up.

“It’s the pup Nari, I know you would kill me if I didn’t wake you up.” He stated pushing the covers off me.

“pup?” I mumbled, we didn’t have a dog... “Rose!” 

“There you go.” He smirked giving me my phone.

“Thank you, Malcom.” I gave him a kiss on the cheek as he laid his head on my lap hugging my waist. “Rose?” I mumbled still half asleep.

_“I’m going to get married.”_ She replied

“Pardon, what?”

“Theo said I have to get married to make a truce between the vampires and the werewolves.”

“Okay, I know you are speaking English but I don’t understand a word you are saying. You are getting married? To whom?” I asked confused, what the hell happened since this morning?

_“All I know is that he’s Camille’s second in command.”_

“Who’s Camille?”

_“The leader of the New York vampire clan.”_ She stated, as if that is supposed to make sense to me.

“Alright… Where are you?” I asked, I’m done with trying to decipher what the hell she is saying.

“Jade Wolf.”

“Okay, I will see you in a second.” I stated.

“What? Nari!” she screamed but I hung up, I need to get ready.

“What happened?” Malcolm asked twisting his head to look up at me.

“I’m not sure, something about her being forced to get married, I won’t be able to get details through the phone I need to see her face otherwise she will lie to me.” I explained while caressing his head.

“Do what you gotta do.” He sighted laying back on his pillow.

“Why did this drama had to happened at night.” I groaned.

“Don’t pout, go get dressed and I will open a portal for you.” He got up, kissed me softly and then headed downstairs.

“Thank you, Malcolm. To the Jade Wolf please.” I shouted after him.

“One portal coming up.” He shouted back. I quickly went to my closet and changed into a cute fluffy dress and wrapped my tail around my waist to pretend it’s a belt and then put on my knee-high boots. I quickly put my hair into to two side buns and then walked downstairs.

“Okay, I won’t be long, you should go back to bed.” I stated, walking into the sitting room, where Malcolm opened a portal for me.

“Are you going dressed like that?” he asked eying me up and down, I though he liked this dress…

“What about it?”

“Nothing, I love that outfit, I just don’t want the wolves to look down on you.” He explained bringing me into a hug.

“Let them try.” I smirked.

“Try not to start a war while you are there, you are the High Warlock of Chicago you shouldn’t start conflicts but help resolve them.” He sighted petting my head.

“So, you keep telling me.”

“For me. This time please try to leave without making any enemies? Heaven knows we already have our fair share.”

“That’s not all my fault, you brought your own set of enemies to this marriage, don’t dump all the blame on me darling.” I teased wrapping my tail around his waist.

“Fair enough.” He mumbled.

“Bye-bye hubby.” I whispered giving him a kiss, and letting him go.

I crossed the portal and in a few seconds, I found myself at the entrance of the Jade Wolf, I quickly went in and searched for my Rose, some of the wolves were giving me odd looks but I didn’t care, she was seating at a booth with Luke, so I slid in next to him and asked. “So, what’s this about you getting married? You’re still a child and last time I checked not in love with some random vampire.”

“Hello Luke, how are you?” I added as a second thought.

“I’m alright, thanks.” He replied.

“This is pack business little kitty, don’t meddle.” Theo said approaching the booth.

“What did you call me?” I asked, trying to control my temper.

“Little kitty, I mean, the tail, the eyes, the outfit.” He stated gesturing to all of me.

“Huh.” I used my magic to fling him to the wall and to slowly cut his air supply. “Listen well, dog, no offense Rose and Luke, I’m older than all of you flee bags combined.” I stated walking closer to Theo. “Once again, no offense” I added looking back to the pair once again. “And I’m way stronger, so I would advise you to treat me with respect. That is, if you treasure your life of course. Anyone else wants to tell me what to do or call me a kitty?” I asked giving every wolf in the room a once over.” They all shook their heads “No? good.” I stated seating back on the booth, and letting Theo fall to the ground.

“What did you do warlock?” A female wolf sneered running to Theo’s body.

“He will wake up in a couple of hours, nothing to worry about. He just passed out from lack of oxygen” I explained and then turned my attention to the one I came to see. “Now, what were we talking about child?”

“I’m getting married to create an alliance between the wolves and vampires.” She explained again.

“Why?”

“It’s for the wellbeing of the pack and its future.” She added with resolve in her eyes. She is lying.

“Luke?” I asked turning to him, I won’t get an honest reply from Rose right now.

“Theo asked her and then persuade her with this bullshit about the future and blah blah, she caved.” He explained with a sigh. 

“I taught you better than that Rose.” I reprimanded, how could she have fallen for it so easily?

“I’m doing the right thing; besides, it’s a way out.” She mumbled doing her best to blend with her seat.

“I knew I should have sent you to London, but you were stubborn and didn’t want to leave the country.” I sighed, knowing I shouldn’t have caved in to the request.

“Nari…” 

“It’s your decision, I can see it’s useless to try and persuade you, but bloody hell this is not the eighteenth century. You shouldn’t have to do this.”  I said, there is no point trying to think about the past. 

“He’s friends with Magnus Bane so I’m sure he’s not a bad fellow.” Luke said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Magnus Bane? The name is familiar but I can’t remember where I have heard it before...”

“He’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Luke said.

“He was the one who gave me the blue and purple sofa bed.” I remembered, I love that sofa.

“The one in your seating room?” Rose asked, laughing.

“Yes” I nodded at her. “And yeah I guess he is the High warlock of Brooklyn, oddly we have never met, but someone with such a good taste wouldn’t befriend an awful person so at least your arranged marriage has a plus.” I added offering her a smile.

“A plus?”

“You could be engaged to a tyrant.” I teased.

“I guess” she sighed, her giggling stopping.

“It’ll all work itself out, now Rosy will you be so kind as to walk me to the door? I have a warm bed and a husband waiting for me in Chicago.” I explained getting up.

“Sure.”

“It was a pleasure as always Luke.” 

“Same to you Nari.”  After I bid my farewell to Luke I walked outside and started to create a new portal.

“Say the word and I will get you out of this mess darling. I know you don’t want me to say it because it might make you waver on your determination to go through with it, but you don’t have to sacrifice yourself for a pack who quite frankly doesn’t seem to give a shit about you, except for Luke that man has a heart of gold.” I said turning to Rose, once the portal was finished.

“Thank you Nari, sorry to have called you so late at night.”

“You are the closest thing I have to a daughter Rose, I would burn this whole world down for you, all you have to do is say the word. Do you want to come to Chicago for a little bit?” I offered giving the child a hug, she’s been through a roller coaster of emotions tonight I reckon.

“No, this is what I have decided to do, I won’t run away.” 

“I’m proud of you for that.”

“I love you Nari.”

“I love you too my child, I will be going now, but I will be back in the morning, I’ll make breakfast.” I teased, we can talk more clearly about it in the morning.

“Deal. Say hi to Malcolm for me.” She said with a smile.

“Will do.” I crossed the portal and left the Jade wolf and Rose behind. I can’t believe this is happening… Theo will pay for this, the day I brought Rose to his pack I had a bad feeling about him, he is not an alpha. He might have the status but he doesn’t have the heart of one. I quickly got dressed in my pajamas and snuggled up to my sleeping husband, tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**Raphael’s point of view-**

I was in my room, reading when Camille sauntered in, a satisfied smile on her face. It was the kind of smile that made a person’s hair stand on end. Camille didn’t smile out of joy like everyone else did, Camille smiled when she screwed someone over. That was her joy. Otherwise she just plain smirked.

Now, that I thought about it, she never entered my room either. It was one of those things she didn’t do because she thought it was beneath her. If she wanted something she sent an underling to fetch me. This was a first. I’d never felt more cautious, if I had a heartbeat it would be racing. “What do you want Camille?”

“I have a surprise for you” her grin widened.

**_Libranos del mal._** “O and what surprise would that be?”

“You’re getting married.”

You could hear the rats scurrying to the trashcans a mile away. “Perdon?”

“I just formed a new alliance with the strongest werewolf pack in New York.” She said casually, twirling her hair as if we were just having a normal talk, as if it was normal for us to talk. “Turns out he has a rare omega in his pack.” She stated, her voice becoming quieter as it actually became serious. “He doesn’t particularly want her around, from what I hear omegas are nothing more than the weak link even if they are special. Personally, I think he’s just threatened by her, a rare omega if given to the right Downworlder can be a very powerful asset.”

And just like that it all clicked into place. “You want me to marry the omega so we can have the asset” I stated.

She smirked. “It works for everyone, not only will our alliance prevent any future wars between us and the wolves but an ally if we should ever get into a fight with any rival clan, imagine it Raphael, guard dogs.”

“No” there was no way in hell I was doing it. “I’m not going to marry some pup so you can have some mutts at your beck and call. The smell alone would have me constantly vomiting. You want the omega so bad you marry it.”

“The omega’s a hetero girl Raphael” she smirked the smirk of someone who already knew they’d get their way. “As am I.”

“I’m not going to marry some dog just so you and some alpha mutt can have your prizes.” I had been forced to buckle under and do things I never would have done before working under Camille. I would not bow down on this.

She just shrugged and stood up. “Fine” she said, shocking me. “I suppose I could always force one of the underlings to marry her.” She turned to walk off “although, there’s no guarantee that any of the others would have the self-control to not kill that poor girl.” Was that supposed to pull on my non beating heart strings? The girl was not my problem. “And if she was killed on her wedding night the wolves made it clear that there would be war. After all, even the weak link is still protected by the pack.”

“Then don’t marry her off” I shrugged.   

“The agreement’s already been made.” She pouted “and if she’s not married to one of us she’ll just be married off to another clan.” That caught my attention.

 Camille was the most powerful vampire in New York. It was that power and connection that kept the other clans away. That was why neither of us could get rid of the other. Camille kept the other clans away with her power and I cleaned her messes when she broke the accords with her boredom. If another clan had werewolves on their side, especially if one of them was a powerful omega, that could potentially be our down fall. 

“Camille-”

“It’s up to you Raphael.” She turned, looking me in the eye for the first time since she got here. “She will be married into this clan one way or another. So you can have her take a chance and hope that one of the others won’t just give in to their instincts and kill her, unlikely. You can also take a chance and hope that the pack doesn’t care enough about her to avenge her, even more unlikely. Wolves will look for any excuse to kill us.

“Or, you could marry the girl and end decades of conflict” she said with flourish. “Not only that but with the wolves on our side we would be untouchable, no other Downworlder would bother us again.” She stated, a glint in her eyes at the prospect. “I have seen pictures of the girl, Raphael, she’s easy on the eyes, even for a dog, you could do far worse.”

Camille turned and glanced back at me one last time. “Our fate’s in your hands. I cannot force you to marry the girl but remember I will not let her go.”

She started walking off and I knew I didn’t have long to think. I knew what would happen if I said no. Camille would lie but she would never bluff. She would marry the omega off to someone for the chance at extra power. We may have vampires older than me here, but since Camille started bringing in more subjugates and letting them run wild in the hotel their self-control started to wean. They would most likely kill the girl no matter how pretty or submissive she was.

The wolves would use it as an excuse to start a war. And even if somehow the vampire did manage not to kill her he would still keep her under Camille’s control. I wasn’t so emotionally detached from life my consciousness was ok with that. I remembered what finding out I was just someone else’s pawn felt like. I’m still a pawn and now so is this omega. I didn’t want love or sex and was constantly being perused for both by other vampires. Maybe if I had this omega and a ring on my finger it would repel them away.

In fact, maybe with the omega by my side I could even persuade her to help me take Camille’s position. Maybe together, we can both take our freedom from these unworthy rulers.

“I’ll do it.”            

As soon as the sun went down I made my way to Brooklyn, I really needed to talk about this mess with someone and he was the only person I could think of. Ragnor is still being paranoid in England so I don’t want to bother him with this.           

I knocked on the door and waited.

“Raphael, what a delightful surprise. What brings you to my lovely home?” Magnus asked when he opened the door.

“We need to talk.” I stated.

“Come on in.” he stepped aside, and I walked in going straight to his living room.

“What’s wrong?” he asked bringing me a drink.

“Camille set me up on an arrange marriage with a dog.” I spat and took a sip.

“Don’t call them that.” He reprimanded.

“A werewolf.” I conceded.

“Why? And why did you agree to it.”

“Well she said that one way or another the werewolf was going to marry a member of our clan, the other might not control their instincts to kill her, besides she could help me finally over throw Camille.” I explained finally calmed enough to sit.

“Why is that werewolf so especial?” he muttered seating as well.

“Apparently she’s a gifted omega.”

“Those are very rare and very especial indeed.” He muttered and then turned to me. “ You did good by agreeing, she could be in grave danger if she was given to one of the others.”

 “Magnus, this is not right.” I grunted grabbing at my hair.

“I know Raphael, I know” he consoled “It’s rather odd as well.” He added.

“Odd?”

“Yes, usually gifted omegas are considered an honor. Any alpha would be proud to have one in their pack. Why would he give her out so easily?” he explained.

“Camille said he wanted to get rid of her.” I disclosed. Something about the alpha feeling threatened by the girl.

“New York’s pack sure has declined. They used to be a proud and powerful pack, guess they are no longer like that.” He pointed out coming to sit by me and taking my hand out of my hair and into his.

“Magnus, I’m getting married.” I whimpered, I’m being weak I know, and it might not be that big of a deal, but this was something I never expected to happen to me.

“Dear Raphael, it will all work itself out.” He comforted patting my hands.

“What about that other thing? I don’t want to do it. But that’s most probably what she will be expecting.” I confessed.

“All you have to do is explain it to her properly, I’m sure she will understand.”

“Usually people don’t.”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. The deal was for you to marry her that’s all.” He said making me look into his eyes. He is right.

“Yeah, you’re right.” I mumbled.

“Calmer now?”

“Yeah.” I replied offering him a small smile as thanks.

“Good.”

“I better get back to the hotel, I’ve been away for far too long.” I announced getting up and stopping by the kitchen to put my cup in the sink.

“Alright.” He sighted following me.

“Raphael?” |He asked once I was outside the door.

“Hmm?” I acknowledged not turning back.

“I’m always here for you child.” He promised.

“I know.”

I ran as fast as I could back to the hotel, I feel to exposed to the world after talking to Magnus I need the comfort of my home and the mask I wear there.

I will marry this werewolf girl and I will be taking this clan for myself.


	2. The wedding

**Rose’s point of view-**

I met Raphael Santiago on our wedding day. Now, one might think that the bride and groom would at least be introduced to each other before they were married. That didn’t happen. Either he was too busy, or I was. Personally, I just think that Theo and Camille didn’t want us to meet, lest one of us changed our minds upon meeting each other.

Since this wedding wasn’t exactly optional for us, Nari and Malcom made sure Theo and Camille paid for everything we wanted. I appreciated that. Since I could only marry once, even if it was to a stranger, I still wanted to have a beautiful wedding. A five-star hotel was booked, and Camille made sure there were darkening curtains for the vampire guests. Nari wanted to pay for my wedding dress and bought me a beautiful lace gown with a light blue skirt. Theo paid for the flowers, winter roses and Camille even paid for fancy food and a DJ for the reception. It was everything a girl could want…except for the marrying a stranger part.

Needless to say, I was a COMPLETE train wreck getting ready. “I’ve never seen a more beautiful bride.” Nari said supportively as she finally got to the hotel that night.

I ran and jumped into her arms. “Nari, why did I think I could do this. They didn’t even let me meet the man I’m supposed to spend the rest of my life with.” I wanted to cry, I was so scared now that this was real.

“Just say the word honey, I got Malcolm and a getaway car waiting.” She promised me, rubbing my back soothingly.

“But what kind of wolf would I be if I just left a group of hostile vampires alone with a pack with a runaway bride?” I closed my eyes, knowing there was no getting out of this.

“They never should have let you go through with this in the first place, they would only have themselves to blame” she stated, her voice turning to steel.

“I’m a big girl, I made a choice and I have to stick to it. I’m just nervous is all.” I said, unwrapping my arms to look at the closest thing to a mother I ever had.

“And I’d be nervous if you weren’t, but don’t worry sweetheart. Malcolm and I will be here with you every step of the way.” She smiled reassuringly at me. “Now, let’s get your hair and makeup ready.”

I nodded shakily, and she sat me down in front of the fancy vanity mirror provided by the hotel. My hair became white after the transformation. The blue in my dress brought out the blue hue in my hair. Nari brushed my hair and used an iron to turn lose waves into lose curls, French braiding the sides of my hair in a half up style.

She then did my makeup to show off the tan in my skin and bring out the contrast in my sapphire blue eyes. All in all, I’d say I looked pretty good. I’d probably look better if I didn’t feel like throwing up but what could I do? “You look beautiful” Nari said quietly, lifting up my chin so I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

“Thanks” I stood up and hugged her. “Don’t get started now, I don’t want to ruin the pretty face you worked so hard to create.”

Someone knocked, effectively ruining the moment. We broke the embrace and I told them to come in. “It’s almost time.”

Nari was my maid of honor so she had to walk down with Raphael’s best man, Magnus-what’s his name? That worked out perfectly though because I wanted Malcolm to walk me down the aisle. “Thanks Malcolm” I said and Nari passed me my bouquet.

Nari gave me one last hug and assured me it was all going to work out before she went to take her place. Apparently, Raphael and I already had something in common, we weren’t big on having a lot of friends in the Downworld. I had Nari and he had Magnus then I wanted Luke to be a groomsman, so he had to walk down with some vampire named Lily (I can only imagine how comfortable they must feel) and that was it. It wasn’t like I could invite Simon and Clary because they were just Mundanes and explaining to them that there was a Downworld, let alone that I had to get married for a political alliance, would be lost to them. So, I didn’t have a lot of time to try and chase the butterflies out of my stomach before I was walking down the aisle.

“I got you.” Malcom promised me, and I squeezed his arm.

**Nari’s point of view –**

I watched as Malcolm walked our little girl down the aisle. I can’t believe she is getting married so soon. My husband and I had talked about it; how sad it would be to watch her get old but how gratifying it would be to be there for her every step of the way. When she finds the love of her life, gets married and makes her own family, which she will never get to have since she is marrying a vampire…

I turned my stare at Theo, the asshole has the audacity to be smiling, if he and Camille wanted an alliance so badly why didn’t they just married each other? Fucking Bastards, I will make sure they pay for this, might not be tonight, nor tomorrow, might not even be in this decade, but they will pay.

“Don’t have such a grave look on your face it will tarnish your sweet looks.” I turned to the man across from me that I walked down the aisle with.

“Magnus Bane I presume.”

“Indeed. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Nari. I’m sorry I couldn’t be at your wedding.”

“That’s understandable, thank you for your present, I love it.”

“Do you even know what I gave you?”

“A sofa.”

“Wow, you really do know.”

I turned back to the aisle as Rose took her last steps towards her future husband, I could see some wonder on her face, it is the first time she sees him, luckily, he is quite attractive. My sweet daughter offered me her bouquet, and so I took it and gave her a soft kiss on each cheek as Malcolm offered her hand to Raphael who readily took it.

It was a lovely and calm ceremony which is surprising with the fact that its guests are supposedly mortal enemies.

I spent most of the night letting Rose take her time adjusting to Raphael, I think she might be nervous about tonight, but I know they will work it out. Raphael doesn’t seem like the kind of man that would force Rose to do something she does not want.

“I already gave him the speech; you don’t have to stare so hard, he knows what will happen if he hurts her.” Malcolm whispered in my ear hugging me from behind.

“You did that?” I mumbled resting my head on his chest.

“She is our daughter. I’ll protect her with all I have.” He vowed.

“You’ve gotten really soft Malcolm.” A voice interrupted.

“Magnus.” Malcolm greeted.

“I guess your wife is a good influence.” Magnus continued, offering me a nod.

“I’m not.”

“Pardon?”

“I’m not a good influence at all Magnus. You will realize that soon enough.” I stated walking away from them.

“You are a spit fire under all that cuteness, aren’t you?” I heard Magnus ask but I was already getting close to my target.

“You have no idea.” Malcolm sighed, I would bet my house in Dubai that he has a stupid smirk on his face.

“Where is she going?” Magnus asked.

“To scare the shit out of your son.” He stated.

I approached the newlyweds who were just done with their first dance and softly tapped Raphael’s shoulder.

“Would you mind dancing with me dear?” I asked giving him a big smile.

“Not at all.” He replied taking my hand in his, at that same moment Magnus approached Rose they were dancing slightly far away from me and Raphael. Good.

“Are you enjoying your wedding day?” I asked.

“As much as can be expected.” He sighed.

“That’s good to hear. I heard my husband gave you a speech?”

“Yes, it is a father’s role I suppose.” He said sending a nod Malcolm’s way.

“It is, so I hope you will understand what I am about to do next.” I stated unfolding my tail from my waist.

“What?”

I wrapped my tail around his wrist and squeezed it to the point that if I did just a little more pressure it would snap. “Listen well Raphael Santiago, Rose is my daughter. If you ever hurt her in any way I will come for you, and I won’t be alone. I will set as many demons on your ass as I possibly can, but I won’t let them kill you, no that would be far too easy. After they’ve had their way with you I will use my magic to torture you further and unlike what I am doing to your wrist I won’t stop before you break. I will break you so thoroughly there won’t be any pieces of you to put back together, and then when you are nothing but dust, I still won’t kill you. I know the perfect place to put you.” I got on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear. “The darkest pit of hell where all the condemned souls lie, and those are not nice souls.  O they will suck all the little energy you will still have in you, and trust me Raphael, it is not a painless process, it is said to be the most painful thing someone can go through.” I got back on my feet and offered him a big smile finally letting go of his wrist. “So, don’t hurt Rose. It was a pleasure to have danced with you.”

I saw Magnus thanking Rose and then approaching a pale faced Raphael, that boy looks like he has seen a ghost.

“What did you do Nari?” Rose groaned approaching me and Malcom.

“Me? I just danced with him.” I said sitting on my husband’s lap.

“That’s my little tiger.” He whispered.

“You’re lucky I love you Malcolm” I teased turning my neck to look up at him.

“I know.” He smirked.

**Rose’s point of view-**

I don’t know how or who did what but somehow the wedding managed to go off without a hitch. I was expecting tense atmospheres, snide comments, and a lot of hissing and growling. Luckily everyone managed to remain civil and it almost felt like a normal wedding. The only difference was the bride and groom were still complete strangers.

When I saw him, I had to admit he was definitely the most handsome man I ‘d ever seen in my life. I knew that as a werewolf, I should have been at least a little repulsed by him. His smell, his touch, if not his looks should have had me and my inner wolf running for the hills, but I liked all of it. His skin was pleasantly cool, not icy like I was expecting, and he smelled good, like silk and expensive cologne and something distinctly HIM. I liked it.

I couldn’t say whether the attraction was mutual though or even if there was a chance we could like each other. Although he had been very polite if not weary (and I completely blame my parents for that) he didn’t say much beyond polite conversation and short answers. Not to mention there was, at least to me, an elephant in the room.

Before I became a wolf, my life consisted of feelings of inadequacy and that inadequacy kept me from perusing any kind of emotional relationship let alone a sexual one. When I became a wolf Nari and Malcom helped me to become confident in myself, they really took me in as their own and made sure I could believe in myself.  So, I had finally started to go on dates and hold hands and kiss boys but that was it.

I worked too hard to be confident to sleep with someone I didn’t love. I know it doesn’t feel that way for everyone but for me, I wasn’t going to settle for anything less than love with sex. Would Raphael expect it? Or would the idea repulse him just because I was a wolf? I didn’t know which was worse.

When the reception was over there was still the matter of signing the documents that stated that the New York vampire clan was an ally of the biggest werewolf pack in New York. The only people in the hotel office were Camille, Theo, Myself and Raphael with our parents (at least I’m assuming Magnus was like a parent or family to Raphael) and I imagine they were just there to make sure we weren’t hurt by our “leaders.”  

“Remind me again why you’re both here?” Camille asked in an absolutely bored tone, as if this had nothing to do with any of us even though it was Raphael and mine’s lives they had signed away with this marriage.

“Because everyone in the room knows you’ll screw someone over just to get what you want like you always do.” Magnus said bluntly, all traces of humor gone from the face that’s looked so laid back all night. “Besides, it’s OUR wards lives your screwing over. The least we can do is make sure they’re actually getting something out of the marriage you forced them into.” Magnus stated and Nari nodded.

“Of course,” Camille smiled with an innocence that fooled no one. “We want this arrangement to be good for everyone.” She flipped over the contract for us to look over.

Raphael looked it over first and gave a brief nod before giving it to Magnus to look over. Magnus looked at it for a long time before preforming a spell, snapping his fingers and making the contract glow red and purple. “What is that?” Theo asked with caution and maybe even a little anger.

“Just a little magic to protect Rose and Raphael. If you break the contract or loophole the contract in anyway, you and Camille will pay for it.” Magnus stated, grinning again cockily.

“Fine” Camille stated before Theo could get a word in. “But Rose and Raphael have to uphold their end of the deal too.”

“What end, we’re already married?” I asked as Nari grabbed the contract herself.

“But you have to stay married.” Nari stated, clutching the paper. “It doesn’t matter how miserable you get, if one of you cheats, the only way out is death.” She was nearly hissing at the end.

“Marriage is supposed to last a lifetime.” Theo said indifferently.

“I mean; I suppose you two could annul the marriage but then what was the point in trying to align us in the first place? How will your wards look if they broke off what they supposedly built together?” Camille asked with the indifference of someone who’s already won.

“The wards are still in the room, in case you all forgot.” I snapped, I didn’t appreciate this and I’m guessing my new husband didn’t either. “WE agreed to be married so WE will work it out.” I stated.

“Agreed” Raphael said.

“It’s so nice to see you two already getting along.” Camille said with amusement.

“It’s nice to have common ground.” _That common ground being we hate both of you,_ I thought. “Now if we could please get this over with because I’d like to enjoy the rest of my wedding day.” I stated, snatching the paper and reading it through to make sure there was nothing I wasn’t expecting or didn’t agree to.

There was just everything I expected. As long as Raphael and I stayed married to each other and at least made it look like we were a happy, faithful couple our groups were united and had to help each other if anything bad happened. I nearly flinched at the part that stated I’d be living with Raphael at the hotel. I wasn’t sure I liked the idea of being the only werewolf in a group of vampires, but the contract also stated that there would be war if anything bad happened to me because of them. There was also no rule stating that more wolves couldn’t eventually move into The Dumort if things went well.

We signed the contract and while the four of us were still uneasy over the whole thing, Theo and Camille looked happier than a fox locked in a chicken coup, assholes. Camille took the contract and strutted off but not before turning her head and saying, “Enjoy your wedding night.” I hate that Bitch.

**Raphael’s point of view-**

All together it went better than I expected. I guessed Camille and Theo were the reason everyone managed to keep civil despite the fact they would rather kill each other. Even my bride wasn’t the way I was expecting. Most wolves smell like dog, that’s it. Rose smelled like fresh snow, lace and the outdoors. Not bad. She wasn’t bad looking either, in fact she was gorgeous, especially for a wolf. I was even impressed with the way she handled Camille.

That didn’t mean I was happy with marrying a stranger. I didn’t like the idea of a stranger moving into my only sanctuary or into the hotel for that matter, the pup was a walking target. I’m starting to think maybe Camille and Theo didn’t want to prevent a war but start one. Maybe they just wanted to get rid of the two of us, but I wouldn’t let that happen. I won’t be happy with what comes next, but Rose was right. We agreed to this marriage, so we had to be the ones to make it work.  

I lead her to the honeymoon suit we were set up with. The two of us stood in front of the suit. She gave me a small smile and I kept my face blank, trying not to show how much I was dreading what was going to happen next.

It wasn’t that I hated sex or anything, I just didn’t feel the need and if I didn’t feel that way with someone I was close to, there was no way I’d be able to tolerate it with someone I didn’t even know. But this was my wife now and this was our wedding night. If she wanted to have sex I couldn’t just tell her no.

The suite was decorated with red rose petals all over the bed and in the Jacuzzi across from the bed. The towels on the bed were decorated in the shape of a heart and even had a bottle of expensive champagne by the pillows. I’m going to kill Camille.

“Would you like a sip?” She asked, gesturing to the champagne and heading to the bottle.

“Yes.” If only vampires could still get drunk, come to think of it I don’t think werewolves could get drunk either. Did she know that?

She grabbed the bottle and extended one of her claws into the cork and pulled it out, not caring when it splashed all over the carpet. She clearly didn’t see the two glasses sitting on the nightstand or maybe she just didn’t care as she started chugging the bottle. I didn’t know whether to be impressed by her lack of breathing or disgusted. She finally stopped and offered me the bottle to which I declined. She shrugged and took another swing before putting it down. “Damn werewolf stamina.” I heard her murmur before looking at me like I had just hit her in the face. “Alright let’s do this.” She sighed sadly before turning around and showing me the buttons on her dress.

Was it possible she didn’t want this either? I took the hand she was holding her hair back with and turned her around. “Before we ‘do this’ we should talk.” I said and had her sit down next to the bed beside me.

“Sounds like we’re just delaying the inevitable but ok.” She said with a slight hysterical laugh. She looked at me smiling but she was fidgeting with her hands.

“I’m asexual.” I blurted out. I hadn’t meant to but between her clear nervousness and my dread it just kind of slipped.

“O” she said, sitting up a little straighter at that.

“Do you know what that means?” I asked, getting ready to explain to her that, no, she’s not ugly and no, this has nothing to do with her in anyway.

“My mother is asexual” she nodded “so I get the general term, but I’d like to know what it means to you.” She said, not looking confused or disgusted but sincerely interested, turning closer to me.

“It’s not that I hate sex or the idea of having it, it’s just…I don’t crave it, it’s not something I need. And if I don’t usually want it with someone I care about-”

“You’re not going to want it with a stranger?” She finished, her voice blank and her eyes wide.

“No…but you’re my wife and this is our wedding night, so-”

“I don’t want it either.” She exclaimed, sounding relieved.

“Really?” I asked, letting out a breath I didn’t know I had in me.

“Yes, I mean don’t get me wrong Raphael,” she said, putting her hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture as if she was trying to assure me of something, “You’re a very attractive man.” She stated and I almost chuckled, finally realizing what she was trying to assure me of. “I’m not asexual or un-attracted to you Raphael, it’s just…” she took a deep breath “I’m a virgin.”

“O” I said, admittedly surprised, from what I understood of today’s culture not many modern thinking women made it to eighteen still pure. “And I understand if you don’t ever want to have sex with me now-”

“I’m not going to never want to have sex with you because of that.” I answered honestly, and she smiled.

“Thank you, I just think it has to be right for both of us otherwise it won’t be good for either of us.” She said, and I finally gave my first smile of the night.

“I completely agree.” I said, and she took my hand, making me jolt in surprise.

“I know we were forced to marry each other and we may not have had a say in whether or not we got married but we do get to decide how our marriage works.” She stated and if I had a heartbeat, it would finally be slowing down.

“I completely agree and maybe, one day, if we feel that way about each other, we can bring this up again?” I offered, and she nodded.

“It’s us against Theo and Camille now Raphael and I can just tell they’re waiting for us to fail.” She said, squeezing my hand with new determination.

“I think you’re right.”

“We can overcome them if we want Raphael, but we have to be honest and trust each other. I know it won’t come right away but I want us to at least try to be friends because if we can’t then they’ve already won.” She said with determination.

“It’s going to be hard with our people being the way they are.” I warned.

“I think we can overcome that too.” She took my other hand and this time I didn’t flinch away. “Because I don’t know about you, but I want my freedom, I can hardly remember what that felt like.” She admitted and this time I squeezed her hands, agreeing.

“Ok.”

“Ok?” She grinned.

“Yeah, I’m willing to get along for our freedom.” And I was, this night was already going way better than expected.

“Ok.” She said and scooted herself up on the bed, making me confused. I thought we agreed we didn’t want sex. “Ever play Gin?”

Maybe this marriage wouldn’t be so bad.

**Nari’s point of view-**

Malcolm and I were seating in our living room, a cup of tea in hand, watching Rose pacing from one side to the other.

“Will you start talking anytime soon sweetheart?” Malcolm sighed.

I put my hand on his knee to help him calm down. “Rose, what’s wrong? You’ve been pacing for half an hour.”

“Did he hurt you?” Malcolm growled

“No!” she screamed finally looking at us. She took a seat in the chair in front of us and sighed. “He’s asexual.”

“Alright. And?” I asked

“I wanted to ask the two of you something.” She mumbled.

“Anything.”

“How do you make your marriage work? I mean I know sex is not the only kind of intimacy but from what I’ve heard sex is one of the things it makes it work.” She asked staring right into my eyes.

“We do have sex.” I proclaimed.

“But you’re asexual Nari.” She said surprised.

“Yes, but I love Malcolm and I know that sex helps him express his feelings for me and comforts him as well. Being asexual doesn’t mean I can’t have sex darling it just means that I don’t feel sexual attraction.” I explained.

“Right,” she nodded.

“Rose, when you are married to someone who is asexual the relationship works differently than with other couples. Personally, I find it more intimate as we actually talk our problems out rather than fuck to forget them.” Malcolm added.

“Malcolm, language.” I reprimanded.

“She is a married women Nari, I’m sure my language does not disturb her.” He sassed.

“Whatever” I rolled my eyes.

“I’m not saying it was easy at first, I wasn’t used to being so intimate with someone. Before we started dating I already loved her so much, but it was really hard to convince Nari to even consider me. On top of that she was worried about how we would even make it work.”  He looked at me and petted my cheek. “We love each other, and we compromise where we can. I stopped interiorizing my problems and running away and Nari opened up to me about her insecurities and later on sex just came naturally. At first, I didn’t want her to sacrifice herself for me, but I was wrong.”  He explained, he looked at me and then turned to our daughter. 

“Rose, whenever we have sex I am the one that initiates it, I know he needs that reassurance just as much as I need his cuddles. No relationship is effortless, you have to put in the work and see what works for you.” He continued.

“Don’t think that just because he is asexual that it won’t work, besides it’s too soon for you to be thinking about that, I thought you said last night that you had chosen to take things slowly.” I advised.

“We did, I just needed some advice. Thank you, I’m not confused anymore.” She said giving us a large smile.

“That’s good.” Malcolm nodded.

“Anyone hungry?” I asked.

“Famished.” Rose smiled.

“I will go make lunch.” I announced and made my way to the kitchen, I will make one of Rose’s favorites.

**Malcolm’s point of view-**

“Rose?” I asked stopping her from following Nari to the Kitchen.

“Yeah dad?”

“If you do fall in love with Raphael be patient with him, if he is anything like your mother he won’t admit he loves you right away.” I advised.

“She wouldn’t admit it?” she asked.

“She truly made me work for it. I met Nari fifty years ago, she was dazzling. I fell in love ten years ago; we’ve been married for five. She didn’t think she could be loved and the fact that she was asexual made it difficult for her to believe she could be in a relationship.” I confessed and petted her head. “I don’t know the type of person Raphael is however being patient is always an excellent choice.” I continued.

“I will do my best Malcolm.” She declared looking up at me.

“I know you will. We better go before Nari starts cooking foods from Joseon.” I sighted leading us in the direction of the Kitchen

“How old is she really?” Rose asked.

“I don’t know. She always tells me a different number whenever I ask. That’s why I think she and Magnus would get along well, he never tells his actual age either, but I do know she is Korean. Knowing whether or not Korea had already been established when she was born is a total different game.” I sighted.

“Well she is one of a kind.” She marveled.

“And I love her for it.” 

We walked to the kitchen and I gave a back hug to Nari and then sat on one of the stools.

“What are you cooking Mom?” She asked from the seat next to me.

“I’m making spicy rice cakes, one of your favorites.” Nari smiled.

“Thank you.” Rose mumbled.

Nary softly touched Rose’s nose and then went back to cooking, I’m so happy this is my family, I can’t imagine what would have happened to me without Nari.   

**Rose’s point of view-**

After a soothing lunch with my parents I went to my new home, The Hotel Dumort, where my stuff was already moved in. Before I lived here I lived in an apartment with some of the other pack members as my neighbors. I’ve never actually shared a room with anyone before. Truth be told, even with sex off the table I was nervous. There were a million questions running through my mind.

What if Raphael minded having my stuff there? What if he hated sharing his space with me? What if we couldn’t compromise and it was the beginning of the end of our marriage? I took a deep breath, pushing those questions to the back of my mind. There was no point in worrying about it, we will work it out, which we already agreed to do.

I walked into the hotel, hearing hisses from the moment I walked in. A wolf was moving into a vampire sanctuary; this was going to be an exhausting day for everybody. It probably didn’t help that Theo offered to ‘help’ by having some of the other wolves move my things into Raphael’s room. It wasn’t like I could say no, and I didn’t want to just tell them where to put my stuff in someone else’s room, so I told them to put all the boxes in a corner outside. I didn’t have a lot anyway.

When I went inside many of the vampires were just standing around, eyeing members of my pack wearily as they moved boxes in. “Alaric” I walked up to one of the only wolves I knew cared about me. “Where is my husband’s room?” I asked, the world husband feeling foreign on my tongue.

“Near the top floor.” That explains the glares from the wolves. “And with the super speed it’s not like it ever occurred to them to put in Elevators.” He rolled his eyes at the vampires, blaming them.

“We’re sorry we didn’t plan for all the mutts, next time we’ll install a doggie door.” A blonde-haired vampire said cockily.

The wolves started growling which only made the vampires hiss more. “Enough!” I demanded, shocking everyone in the room. Omega’s weren’t known for being very aggressive, but I wasn’t in the mood for this. I was in a pretty good mood before I got here. “It was a simple question. Alaric could you show me my room please? Everyone can leave afterwards; I can do the rest myself.” 

Alaric nodded, and I followed him upstairs to where Raphael’s room was. “We were just finishing up anyway so no need to do any lifting.” When we reached an empty hallway, Alaric stopped and turned to me, making me stop also. “Rose are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, I know we couldn’t stop them from making you two marry but-”

I put my hand over his mouth, smiling a little at how much he cared. Then I tapped my ears to remind him anyone could be listening. “I know it’ll be an adjustment, but I think it’ll be alright. Thank you for worrying about me Alaric.” I said and hugged him.

I couldn’t see it, but I could tell he was blushing as he gave me an awkward hug, guess he wasn’t one for affection. “Well, I know Theo and Camille made sure everyone was civil during the ceremony, “I knew it “but the wedding is over so…be careful.”

“I will.” I promised, and he lead me the rest of the way to my new room.

The boxes were right next to the door of my new room. Everyone was gone, and Alaric left with a ‘good luck’ and a pat on my shoulder before walking back downstairs. I took a deep breath, hesitating at the entrance. Do I knock? It’s now my room too, do I just walk in? Luckily Raphael saved me from making the decision when he said, “come in.”

I should’ve known he’d be able to smell me or hear my heartbeat, vampire senses. “Hey sorry, I wasn’t sure if I would be intruding if I walked in.”

“You were being very considerate by putting your boxes outside the door but it’s just delaying the inventible.” He said as if he was lecturing an employee. “You have to move in either way, may as well not dance around it.”

“It was your space first.” I stated, trying to hide the fact that I didn’t appreciate his tone. “I’m not just going to put my stuff where I want and intrude in on your space, it’s one of those things we need to compromise on.”

He gave me a small smile. “So far you seem to surprise me more often than not. You’re very…considerate despite the fact that…”

“That I’m married to a vampire?” I stated, eyebrow raised.

“Yes.” At least he was honest so far.

I took the pause as a chance to look around the room. It was a beautiful Spanish styled room with old style furniture which suited my taste just fine. I didn’t mind luxury, but I wasn’t really one for really modern, fancy things. The bed was queen sized with blue and gold bed sheets which went well with the blue colored walls. All together a very nice and spacious room, I could’ve done a lot worse.

“I don’t really understand the whole, hating each other just because we’re different species, thing. If we don’t get along I want it to be because we can’t like each other not because we were too prejudice to try.” I shrugged and took a seat on the bed across from his desk.

“Hmmm.” His eyes squinted, and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye, I could tell he wasn’t sure what to make of me yet. I’d probably have to convince him I was genuine. “How was lunch with your parents?”

“Nice.” I smiled thinking of it. “It also made me realize something and I was hoping we could talk about it.” I said hesitantly. For all I knew he liked Camille’s rule despite the fact that she forced him to get married.

“O?” he asked cautiously.

I paused, remembering that walls can have ears. “Can we talk privately in here?” I asked quietly.

“No one is allowed up here unless I say so. Camille doesn’t like coming to see me since she thinks coming to fetch me is beneath her and if needs me, she sends someone to get me and he always makes himself heard. We have privacy for now.” He assured me.

“Good…I realized that, even though we were forced to marry, I want what my parents have; happily, ever after.”

“Ok” He clearly didn’t know what to make of this.

“We might not ever fall in love with each other, but I still think we can have a happy marriage, we can work it out. Maybe we can make an arrangement if we’re not compatible but…even if our marriage is completely successful there’s still going to be something…or someone in our way.”

“Camille and Theo?” Raphael answered, sitting up impossibly straighter.  

“When I became part of the biggest pack in New York, I did it because Nari didn’t want me in one of the Chicago packs, too brutal. The one she thought I’d be happiest in was London, but I didn’t want to be that far away from my parents even if they were only a portal away. So Nari sent me to New York hoping it would be a decent option. When I got there, I was expecting to be part of a big family, instead I was treated like the weak link. I hated it.” I had Raphael’s full attention now and I stayed quite for a moment, wondering if he’d understand. He just motioned for me to continue.

“It took me awhile to realize Theo was the problem. I was special, but he never let me practice it. I tried to socialize but he made it clear I was a burden. I don’t know if he hated me or if he saw me as a threat, but I realized that as long as I was part of his pack and under his rule I wouldn’t be free.”

“That’s why you agreed to marry me.” It was more of a statement then a question, but I still nodded.

“I imagine you agreed to marry me for similar reasons?” I asked, eyebrow raised.

He just looked at me for a long moment, I wasn’t sure if he was going to answer at first but then he responded, “I want the New York clan.” He stated, looking me in the eye for the first time since I walked in.

“As an omega, I can’t technically rule the pack but if I can get the man that I want on top, he would appreciate me and talk to me before making any major decisions.”

“An unofficial ruling?”

“Exactly. I think that if, instead of just tolerating each other like everyone expects us to and working together instead, we can put ourselves at the top.” I never would have expected me to be the kind of person for manipulation or politics but when Theo started controlling me I knew I would have done anything for my freedom, for real freedom.

Now that I’m married to Raphael I have the chance, not only for freedom, but for power. A small, less saintly part of me was liking the idea. Raphael smiled. “I think I like the way you think WIFE.”

I grinned. “Anything for you HUSBAND.”

Theo and Camille wouldn’t realize their mistake until it was too late. 

 

 


	3. Seelie Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Comments already! Thanks so much, that’s all the motivation I need.  
> -Redashrose  
> Thank you so much for your support  
> \- RavenBane97

Rose’s point of view-   
It’s been four months since the day I became Mrs. Santiago. I know how this would work in a fanfiction (which Simon made me read) or in a trashy romance novel (which I may actually be guilty of reading). Raphael and I would be confused about our feelings, torn about how a werewolf and a vampire could possibly be falling in love. I’d have already lost my virginity and his clan and my pack would be getting along great.   
This was not a fic or a romance novel, we were not in love and his clan and my pack still hated each other. Some progress had been made though. I used to be afraid to walk through the halls of the hotel, in my mind I knew that one of the other vampires was just waiting for the chance to kill me. It never happened, whether it was because Raphael or Camille told them not too or because they didn’t want to go to war I couldn’t say. That doesn’t mean they didn’t make snide comments about me every chance they got but I tried my best to ignore it and things eventually became civil.   
My relationship with some of the werewolves also improved. As part of Raphael’s and mine’s plan for when we take over things, as soon as I talked to them without Theo around to influence their thoughts they started to like me. They could see I had an agile mind and the ability to defend myself like any other wolf. This also helped them question Theo’s judgment as he was the one who’s supposedly been looking after me all this time.  
As for my relationship with Raphael…I’d dare say we were friends now. It started out uneasily. Living with a stranger you start out walking on eggshells, even more so when that stranger is your spouse. But once we found space for my things and agreed to which side of the bed we wanted to sleep on things fell into a routine. Since I still had to finish school I woke up in time for him to go to sleep and I still had time to myself until he woke up and then we could spend time together.  
Most of that time was spent either getting to know each other or planning to take over. It wasn’t easy and there weren’t many options. The reason Raphael hadn’t tried to overthrow Camille before now was because of how powerful she was. As strong and as wise as my husband was he didn’t have the connections Camille’s centuries of living had brought her. Theo would’ve been easier, to get rid of an alpha you just have to challenge an alpha, but I couldn’t do it. Even with my ability there was no guarantee I’d have a chance at winning against someone so much bigger and stronger. Even if I did win the pack would never except an omega as their new leader. Only a beta could challenge an alpha and none of the betas in my pack seemed interested.   
The getting to know each other part wasn’t going easily either. Neither of us was ready to talk about the really personal part of our lives. He didn’t know about the family I had before I was turned, and I didn’t know about his. He knew of my mundane friends, but he’d never met them, and I knew he liked Lily and Stan best but I didn’t get to know them. He knew my favorite color (red) and I knew his (blue) but it didn’t get too much deeper than that.   
I was fine with that. We still went on dates; we still were going at the pace that was good for us, we were doing pretty well considering.   
That night, a couple of hours after sunset, I went to find my husband after spending the afternoon with Simon and Clary to discuss her getting into art school and celebrating her eighteenth birthday. He was in the conference room talking to Camille. I figured this was the perfect time to save him and give him some good news.   
Camille was relatively satisfied with our marriage, mostly because there were nights we pretended to fight and slept in separate rooms. We couldn’t let her know that it was going well, least she suspect we were trying to overthrow her. I did the same when I was visiting the pack and let everyone but Luke know the fake problems I was having with him. As far as everyone knew we were in a struggling marriage but we were pulling through for our people’s sake.   
“Raphael” I called, interrupting their conversation.  
“Yes Rose?”  
“I’m sorry to interrupt but we’re late.”  
“Late?” He asked.  
“For dinner with my parents, don’t tell me you forgot?” I asked, pretending to be irked because there was no dinner with my parents and I hadn’t even told him we were going out today.   
He paused. “I may have forgotten” he went along with it, pretending to be caught in a mistake.  
“Really Raphael, how can you be a good husband if you don’t get along with your in-laws?” Camille asked in a voice that was too sugar sweet.   
“Is it all right if this meeting continues later?” I asked Camille politely.   
“Of course.” Camille smiled, I knew she would agree if she thought it annoyed Raphael and it was no secret that my mother instilled the fear of God in him.   
Raphael looked reluctant but got up and walked with me back to our room to change. When I was at school or with Simon and Clary I was just a normal girl, so my wedding ring was around my neck on a chain and I wore casual clothing. When I was with Raphael I was Rose Santiago, wife of the second in command of The New York clan and consultant with the wolf/vampire alliance. I put my ring on my finger and put on my designer jeans and genuine leather jacket. My tennis shoes switched to name brand boots and my Walmart purse was exchanged for a coach bag. Raphael was lucky in a way, he never had to pretend to fit in with the human world and just had to put his jacket on.   
When we walked outside, instead of heading towards a restaurant we headed towards Central park. We usually meet there when we felt we had something too important to talk about in the hotel. Even though Raphael’s room had plenty of privacy, there were always the chance that someone loyal to Camille will try to overhear something or walk past and hear something they’re not supposed to.  
“So, quick question, my parents actually did invite us to dinner tomorrow night-”  
“No”  
“Why not?”  
“I’m busy.”  
“You’re afraid of my mother.” I corrected.  
“I’m busy.” I just smiled, I knew he was lying.   
“My parents need to see that we’re doing well. We don’t need to lie to them, they can know that we’re planning to take over and that we’re making it work. My mom will see that you’re a good husband and you’ll be free from her wrath.”  
“So, I am a good husband?” He asked smugly but I could tell there was some doubt in his voice.  
“Am I a good wife?” I asked instead of answering.  
“…You’re not bad.”  
“Ditto” and in a rare burst of courage I wrapped my arm around his, smiling.   
He didn’t shake me off, a small smile was on his face and we kept walking. Moments like this, I thought maybe we could be something more. We were happy with each other, it was working. After a few minutes Raphael asked, “so what was so important I had to leave my meeting?”  
“I got an audience with the Seelie queen.” I stated proudly.  
If we wanted to take over one day, Raphael and I agreed we needed a powerful ally, an ally even Camille didn’t have. The Seelie queen and Camille might not have been enemies, but they certainly weren’t allies either. If there was also one thing I knew from my mom, it was that the Seelie queen liked to “collect” powerful and/or rare Downworlders. Being the werewolf wife of a vampire and a rare omega made me a commodity. It wasn’t as nearly as hard as I thought it would be to get an audience.   
“When?” Raphael asked, eyebrow raised.   
“The day after tomorrow. I’ll have to go during the day of course but I’ll be back in plenty of time to tell you how it went before I have to go help Simon with his band.” I said enthusiastically.   
Raphael seemed happy about the idea as well, but I could see he was still cautious. “I’m going to make sure you know everything to do and not to do before that time then, the Seelie queen can be very manipulative.” He warned, and my smile faded a little.   
“I know.” I’d been warned about the Seelie queen by my parents and members of my pack plenty of times before. We may have been looking for an ally, but the Seelie queen was not to be messed with.   
“Do you want to tell your parents we’ll be forming an alliance with the Seelie queen at dinner?” Raphael asked, voice tinged with sarcasm.  
I scoffed “Over you dead body.” Making Raphael laugh. “Wait, so you will go to dinner with my parent’s tomorrow?”  
“I don’t want to know what you mother would do to me if I didn’t.” Was his only reply.  
“She’ll like you, I promise.” I assured him and held myself a little closer to him.  
We walked contently for a while longer, side by side with my arm around his. We were making this work, we were content for now.   
Nari’s point of view-  
“What are you doing?” Malcolm asked hugging me from behind.   
“I’m just making sure everything is okay, they will be here soon.” I explained.   
“Don’t stress over it so much it’s just a dinner, you’ve done thousands of those.” He said trying to reassure me kissing the top of my head.   
“It’s not just a dinner Malcolm, our son in law and his father are coming over, and I want to please them.” I vented, it needs to be perfect.   
“You always want to please everyone, that is not possible darling.” He turned me around and made me stop what I was doing.   
“Well I’ve cooked various dishes from various ethnicities, British, American, Korean, Spanish and Indonesian, it fits with all our origins which will give a sense of home and an opportunity to try new things.” I smiled kissing his cheek.   
“I know better than to argue further, what do u need me to do.” He sighed. I win again!   
“Could you go grab a bottle of wine from the cellar while I go get dressed?” I asked, getting out of his arms.   
“Which cellar?”   
“From the house in Cuba.” I said walking towards the stairs.   
“Alright.”   
“And be quick in case they come earlier than expected.” I shouted.   
“Go get dressed, love you.” He shouted back.   
“Love you too!”   
When I came downstairs Malcolm was waiting for me in the kitchen leaning on the door that connects to the dining room.   
“You look beautiful” he said with a large smile, I never get tired of his smile, I’m so lucky to have him with me.   
“Thank you, you look handsome, I love seeing you in a suit, it reminds me of when we met.” I purred, getting closer to him.   
“I love that you always dress for yourself darling.” He whispered, we were about to kiss when the bell rang.   
“They’re here.” I exclaimed walking towards the kitchen door.   
“It will be okay and don’t tease Raphael too much, you scared the poor boy on his wedding day.” He said putting his hand on my shoulders.   
“I won’t as long as he is treating our daughter right.” I smirked. “Alright let’s do this!”   
“Wait before you go.” He stammered.   
“Our guests are waiting Malcolm.” I rolled my eyes.   
“I know, just...”   
“What is it sweetheart?” I asked caressing his cheek with my thumb.   
“When I came back from Cuba this was in the living room.” He said reaching for his jacket pocket.   
“That’s…”   
“From the Seelie Queen.”   
“Go open the door, I will put the food on the table and see what my little sparrow needs.” I said, she only sends messages like this when it is urgent.   
“Nari” he murmured.   
“I promise I won’t put myself at risk again, now go, they are waiting” I said.   
When he was out the door I used my magic to set all the food on the dining room table and then opened the letter.   
Dear Nari,   
Your daughter has come to ask for my help in overthrowing the New York vampire clan leader as well as the New York werewolf Alpha, I said I would consider it. Due to all the secrecy and since she did not mention you, I assumed you did not know, hence I am contacting you now. I would like your advice on this matter.   
All my love,   
Mugunghwa   
PS: You should visit me soon, I have missed you.   
She signed with the name I gave her, it must be even more serious than I thought, she doesn’t usually use that name…   
“Hey Mom!” Rose shouted pulling me into a hug, I quickly hid the message and hugged her back.   
“Hello sweetheart”   
“Thank you for inviting me, mam.” Raphael said with a nod, offering me a bouquet of black roses, my favorite!   
“Call me Nari, Raphael, we are family now. And thank you for the flowers they are lovely.” I kissed him on the cheek and gave the flowers to my husband so that he could put them in a jar and then turned to my other guest. “Thank you for accepting my invitation Magnus.”   
“How could I not? We are in laws now after all, besides I’ve always wanted to meet you, but you are one hard person to find.” He teased with a wink   
“I try. Now let’s all take a seat; Cold food is not good for anybody.” I said.   
When we were all seated Malcolm at the head of the table with me on his right, Rose on his left, Raphael next to her and Magnus next to me.   
“Dig in” I said, and everyone started to serve themselves.   
I took a moment to observe my daughter and her husband, they seem to be getting along but what are those two thinking? Asking the Seelie Queen for help?   
I will try and talk to Raphael after dinner, I’m sure Rose won’t tell me anything.  
Third point of view-  
Dinner was done wonderfully, as everyone at the table had told Nari and everyone was eating plenty of it. It made Nari proud of course and she was happy everyone was enjoying themselves. That, unfortunately, was overshadowed by the fact that her daughter and bonehead husband were trying to form an alliance with the Seelie Queen! Whose idea was it? Did they come up with it together or did her new son in law not know what he was getting into and talked her into it?  
Raphael on the other hand was slightly nervous and that wasn’t a feeling he was used to. He had been worried and almost afraid at the prospect of marrying Rose. He’s been downright terrified of his new mother in law, but he’d never really been nervous during his immortal life. His new mother in law’s side glances though, was making him nervous. Did she know what they were doing? Did she disapprove?  
The rest of the room was oblivious to the slight tension though, as the fathers were just happy that the couple seemed to be getting along and Rose was just happy her mother and husband seemed to be getting along. “So, Rose,” Magnus started, wanting to know the full truth of how things were going. “How would you two say you were getting along?” He asked casually, sipping some wine.  
“I would say it was going well.” Rose answered honestly, wanting to please her new father in law. “Not that we can tell Camille that.”  
Her father nearly snorted. “I’d imagine not, you two being miserable is probably cherry on top of the cake for that bitch.”  
“Language at the dinner table Malcolm.” Nari reprimanded.   
“Sorry love.” Malcom said sheepishly.  
“He has a point though.” Magnus stated. “Pretending that your unhappy together is probably the safest thing to do right now. If she thinks your getting along she may think your conspiring against her. Camille hasn’t lived so long by being stupid.”   
Rose and Raphael shared a look that Nari noticed. “We were thinking the same thing.” Rose said.  
“But you’re not forcing anything are you dear?” Nari asked with concern. “I mean, your both still trying to get along without making too many sacrifices?”  
“Marriage means caring about someone enough to compromise, you and dad taught me that,” Rose stated “we’ve both made compromises and we’re willing to talk to make things work. We know it’s us against Camille and Theo and we’re determined to make it us. And Raphael’s a good man.” Rose said, looking at her husband’s now surprised face. “I’d like to think I’m lucky it was him and that we’re friends now.” Rose said with hope and a small smile.   
Raphael smiled back and nodded. “It’s true.” He said and the three adults across from them relaxed a little, relieved that their children weren’t truly miserable with each other and were getting along as friends and roommates if nothing else.  
“Well, that’s good to hear.” Nari said, smiling. She looked to Raphael. She might not be able to get an answer out of Rose but Raphael…well, she put the fear of God in him after all. “Raphael, would you please help me take out dessert?” She asked, getting up and heading out to the kitchen.  
Rose smiled wider and gave Raphael’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Her mother wouldn’t let just anyone handle her dinning sets. Raphael got up, a little wary despite his wife’s assurance. He followed Nari into the kitchen and to the counter where a fancy tray with assorted sorbet ice creams were put in glass bowls. Raphael went to pick the tray up but Nari smacked his hand away with a flip of her tail. She turned to glare at her son in law and only decades of practice stopped him from cowering in fear. He was in trouble and they both knew it.  
Raphael’s point of view-   
Dinner had been going well as far as I knew. My wife and I had agreed we were friends and our parents seemed happy with us and the way things were going. How could I already be in the hot seat? Rose didn’t seem at all worried when Nari asked me to help so what could have gone wrong? “Is there a problem?” I asked, trying to treat my mother in law with respect even though I did nothing wrong.  
“Despite my better judgment I let my daughter marry you.” An anger and fierce protectiveness seeping into her voice. “I let her make that choice because she seriously thought it was the best choice for HER. When I was told you weren’t a bad person I started to feel a little relieved and hopeful that you weren’t the kind of man who would take advantage of my daughter just because she was an omega.”  
“But I haven’t-”  
“If I find out that you used my daughter and put her in a dangerous position just so you can overthrow Camille, you and I are going to have a problem.” She hissed.  
I could no longer hide my shock behind a cool façade. How could she have figured it out? We were so careful. “How-”  
She held up a piece of parchment between her fingers. “My sister and I don’t always get to see each other but we’re close enough that she feels the need to tell me when she thinks my daughter’s getting into trouble.”  
“Your sister?” I would’ve thought Rose would have told me that she and the Seelie queen were family, for self-preservation if no other reason.  
“My sister and daughter have never met, and I don’t know if they’ll ever see each other as family.” Nari stated as if she had somehow read my thoughts. “The Seelie queen isn’t one to make family and friends lightly and Rose herself can be very guarded, as you may know.” She said with a raised eyebrow.  
I gave a nod of agreement. Rose and I have both been pretty guarded with each other, so it took me awhile to realize she was like that with most people, not just me. “Still, I would have thought she would have told me-”  
“She may not even remember that they’re technically family. When I talk about my sister I’m usually warning her of.”   
“If she’s your sister, why-”  
“I love my sister” Ok, the constantly cutting me off was getting a little aggravating. “But I’m very aware of her faults. The main one being that she doesn’t like to do something unless she knows she’s getting something in return. She doesn’t make alliances lightly and when she does, she likes to make sure that she’s getting the most out of the deal. She also likes to collect her trophies and I don’t want my daughter to become one of them. So, I’m only going to ask once, why are you and Rose meeting with the Seelie queen?” She asked firmly  
I sighed, honestly was going to have to be the best policy in this case. “Rose and I made the decision together.” Nari raised her eyebrow again. “We did. You must understand, this wasn’t just a decision made from greed and the desire for power. Camille and Theo forced us to marry, we really had no say in the matter.”  
“So, it’s also for revenge?” She asked, folding her arm across her chest.   
“In part.” I admitted, knowing if I was lying she’d catch me in it. “But it’s also because forcing two people, who had never even met to marry was the last straw, for both of us. We both made mistakes joining up with that clan and that pack.” That made Nari straiten up as I could tell she agreed with the last statement. “But just because we made a mistake and got stuck with bad leaders doesn’t mean we deserve to pay for that for the rest of our lives.  
The flood gates were open. I was done keeping this hidden and trying to wait things through and watching my wife do the same. Just because she was a wolf doesn’t mean she deserved this either. Rose was right, we were friends, and it wasn’t fair to have to watch your friend being treated like she was nothing. “They don’t care about their people all they care about is themselves and their power and what they can get from it. I know I would make a better leader, so does Rose.” Nari’s face suddenly showed its surprise. I don’t think she expected the conversation to go this way. “Since the day she we got married she’s tried to do what’s best, not only for her pack but for my clan. I think she’d make a great queen…leader…whatever but Theo would only repress her, just as Camille does to me. They’ll use us to get what they want and then hang us to dry and what if they do really want war, what then? They’ll kill one of us and frame the other just to make it happen.” I could tell she was really listening by the thoughtful look on her face and I finally started to calm down. “We didn’t just make the decision to team up against them on a whim Mrs. Fade, and I’m not just using her, we’re a team.”  
She paused, just staring at me. Taking in my words and checking my face for hints of insincerity. “I believe you.” She said after a moment, making me feel relieved. “I also agree that you and Rose would make better leaders.”  
“Thank you.”  
“However,” she held a hand up. “I don’t want my daughter going into see the Seelie queen blindly. I don’t think she’ll try anything because she’s my sister and we have each other’s respect, but I don’t want her to accidently piss her off and then she won’t be my sister anymore.”  
“I understand.” I agreed that the Seelie queen should be taken seriously always.   
“So we will talk things through at a later time and you will tell her what to say, sound fair?”   
“Yes.” I had to admit this conversation went much better than expected.  
“Good.” She finally smiled, and some tension left my shoulders. “Now you may help me with dessert.”  
Nari’s point of view-   
Once our guests left and Malcolm and I settled down on the sofa just drinking in each other’s presence. What was that girl thinking? Why would she rather put her life in the hands of the Seelie queen than ask me for help? She knows I can be of much more help than my sister…  
“What are you thinking about love?”   
“I have to visit my sister.” I declared sitting by his side on the sofa.   
“How come?”   
“Our daughter has requested an audience, I have to intervene. Nothing good will come out of it. I love my sister to death, but you know how unpredictable she is. I won’t take a risk with our daughter’s life.”   
“I will go with you.” He stated   
“You can’t. Malcolm, dear, you are aware of my sister’s dislike of your presence, it would only infuriate her unnecessarily.” I explained caressing his cheek.   
“Well I don’t like her either, but it’s about our daughter and I…”   
“Sweetheart, you might make the situation worse for our baby. Will you take the risk?”   
“No...”   
“I know how you feel, but this time I really must go to the court.”   
“When will you go?” he asked, pulling me closer to him.   
“I will go at dawn, it’s her favorite time of the day which means she will be in a good mood.”   
“Alright, then let us stay like this until then.”   
“Anything for you my love.”   
*******  
I crossed the garden into my sister’s quarters, I feel slightly nervous. I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t help it. I know she doesn’t deal well with confrontation and this is exactly what it is. I don’t want her to take offence…   
“Come in big sister, no need to knock” she said as I was lifting my arm.   
“Hello Mugunghwa! How have you been?” I bowed and then sat on sofa near her throne.   
“I’ve been quite alright, but it seems there needs to be an emergency for my sister to visit me in my realm.” she muttered refusing to look at me.   
“Pardon my offence sweetheart, I had no intention of hurting you.” I explained with a calming tone trying to placate her. I know she is not truly mad, just hurt.   
“I know, that husband of yours is at fault.” she sighted   
“Malcolm is not at fault. As a high warlock I have many responsibilities which leaves me with little free time.”   
“Let’s not carry on with this conversation, it will only anger me.” she said with a smile, finally looking my way.   
“If you so wish.” I replied offering her the kindest smile I could manage.   
“I have been considering your daughter’s request.”   
“I understand and before we begin this discussion I would like to thank you for making me aware of her plans.” As it is a business discussion I must be as formal as possible.   
“Anything for you. As I’ve said in my letter I request your advice” she continued.   
“As a mother I would tell you to deny her request but as your adviser and as high warlock…”   
“Nari…” she got up from her throne and joined me on the sofa. “As a ruler, she cannot ask for her mother’s help on everything. It would be unbecoming. The part of the Downworld she wants to rule over worships strength and if you help her they will see it as a crutch and cripple her. She must bring honor to her name with her own hands, as we did.   
“Sometimes I wish she never married that vampire, even if it was for the sake of peace.” I admitted, “sometimes I wish I had ignored her desire to be closer to her parents and made her choose the London pack like I wanted. Sometimes I wish I could just kill those horrible leaders myself and save my daughter the trouble!” I nearly screamed out the last part and Mugunghwa put a firm hand on my shoulder, partially to calm me and partially to remind me I could not lose control in her realm.   
“We must not focus on decisions that have already been made sister, things are what they are. We must focus on how to improve things as they are now.” She said calmly.  
“I know you are right, however…”   
“However, you worry as a mother and being who you are; I am sure you would be much more helpful to her in this matter than I.”   
“But she requested your help Mugunghwa “I sighed, digging my nails into my palms.   
“As my royal adviser and High warlock of Chicago? which path should I take in this situation?” she enquired taking a hold of my hands.   
“If the current leaders of the New York’s vampires and werewolves are replaced by more reasonable ones, it can only work in your favor. You will be able to create a bridge between your realm and theirs. Which will increase your influence in the Downworld and provide you with a lot more entertainment.” I advised   
“I do lack entertainment lately…” she sighed.   
“It will also contribute to the peace in New York’s Downworld” I insisted, sometimes she can be really childish, so it is important to keep her focused on the problem at hand.   
“I have made up my mind. Thank you for your assistant.” She declared.   
“May I ask, what have you decided on?”   
“I will help but I will impose a few conditions.”   
“Conditions?” I asked, aware that my worry was evident in my tone.   
“That is between me and your adoptive offspring.” she smirked.   
“I understand.” I murmured, I know that she will not tell me no matter what. I just hope my child won’t be put in danger because of it.   
Part of me wanted to plead with her not to try anything with my daughter, make her promise that she would not hurt her in anyway, but I knew her. If I did that she would be insulted and angered and that was not a good thing. I could only hope my daughter would be able to handle this on her own.   
“Now that we have dealt with that, let us enjoy each other’s company. We haven’t been alone together in seven years.” she squealed summoning her servant and ordering tea and biscuits.   
“As you wish sweetheart.” I smiled. I will enjoy my sister’s company and worry about her devilish side tomorrow.  
Rose’s point of view-  
It was the day of my meeting with the Seelie queen. I wore my casual clothes so as not to raise suspicion, but I would change when I was off the property. Any signs of disrespect, like casual clothing when going to see the queen, would only anger her and that was never good. “Are you going to see her now?” I heard behind me and jumped a little.   
Vampires don’t sleep the way most people do think they do. They don’t sleep in a coffin and they don’t sleep like the dead…exactly. They sleep in normal positions and can breathe while they sleep if they choose to. But you don’t hear their heartbeat when you sleep close and they don’t usually move or shift a lot either.   
“Yes, but I’ll be back as soon as I can.” I assured him. “And I’ll let you know what she says and make sure I have you look over the papers before I sign anything.” I promised again as we had agreed ahead.  
He raised himself further on the bed. “And you remember all of the things we discussed about how to address her?”  
Part of me started to feel a little insulted, after all we had only gone over it fifty times last night alone, but I knew he was just being cautious. “Of course, don’t eat or drink her food, don’t wander from the topic at hand for long, and always show her respect and compliment her when I can.”  
“Be careful Rose.” Raphael pleaded, looking somewhat nervous. “Please.”  
I smiled softly. My husband was worried about me. Not about what would happen if we couldn’t obtain this alliance, although that was a concern as well, but for me. I walked over and sat next to the bed and gently cupped his cheek. “Don’t worry Raphael, I’ll be smart about this and make you proud.”  
He took my hand and gave it a light squeeze before talking. “I don’t know the Seelie queen well, but I’ve heard the stories Rose.”  
“I know she’s going to want something from us.” I admitted “and I know this alliance will come at a cost if we get it. I’m willing to take that chance if it means our freedom and the chance to improve the Downworld but Raphael, if you don’t want to do this we’ll call it off.” I promised him, knowing that there were risks involved and that I had to mean it when I said Raphael and I were a team.   
“Even if we wanted to we couldn’t. She could take it as a personal offence and sick the whole Seelie court on us.” He said, clearly having second thoughts now that it was actually time to do it.   
“Raphael, The Seelie queen sees my mother as a sister, surly she won’t-”  
“Surly nothing.” He stated, his tone warning. “The Seelie queen might love you mother, but I doubt she loves her more then her power. You must make your intentions clear and take no funny business Rose or your parents and I may never see you again.”   
I couldn’t help the shiver of fear that ran up my spine, but I was determined. “Raphael, I want this for us, I’m not going to mess it up.” I said fiercely.   
Raphael let out an unnecessary breath and nodded. “Ok, but you call me the second the meeting is done, no matter what time, all right?” he more demanded then asked and I nodded.   
I leaned forward and kissed his forehead, surprising him. “It’ll be ok Raphael, I promise.” I squeezed his hand back and got up to leave, tardiness would not be tolerated, I knew.   
I left while the vampires were sleeping and made my way towards the park where the nearest entrance to the Seelie realm was. Luckily, there was a Seelie there to escort me, he went by the name Meliorn. “Thank you for escorting me during my first time through the realm, Meliorn.” I said politely.   
“It would have been awkward if something had happened to you before you could even meet the queen.” He said formally, arms behind his back. Most people would just say you’re welcome.   
The Seelie realm was beautiful, there was no denying that. The natural beauty, with snow that feel gently and wasn’t cold, looked like something out of a fairytale. I wasn’t fooled though, beauty was only skin deep after all.   
When we got to the castle entrance I could see the Seelie queen waiting for me with a few of her servants. To be honest, I wouldn’t have known she was the queen if it wasn’t for the crown upon her head. Mom and dad told me she looked young for her age but wow. She looked like a kid except for the serious expression on her face.   
As soon as I was close enough I bowed my head the way Raphael showed me to and showed my humility. “Your majesty, it is truly an honor.” I said formally, tilting my head up slightly and waiting for her to inform me I could change my stance.  
She gave a small, if not slightly condescending smile, and gave a slight forward motion with her hand, letting me know I could rise. “It is nice to meet you as well, my sister has grown to love you dearly and since she has never kept any of the strays she’s helped before, I am interested to know what kind of person you may be, come.” She ordered, and I followed her into a sitting room where there looked to be a tea set from Alice in Wonderland waiting for us. “Tea? Biscuit?” She asked formally and took a sip from her own cup.  
“Forgive me, I didn’t want to impose on you in any way, so I ate just before my arrival.” I lied.  
She smiled small and condescending again before setting her tea down. “I see, well never the less, though I find business discussions boring it is best we get it started so we can move onto more pleasant matters.”   
“That would be most appreciated, I promised my husband I would meet with him once the meeting was over.” I said formally.   
She lifted an eyebrow curious. “I see, and your husband, he worries though you are a werewolf and he is a vampire?”   
“Raphael is a good man your majesty, the kind of man any woman would be proud to call a husband, he’s part of the reason I’m here.” I answered honestly.  
“Because you had to marry him?”  
“And because he had to marry me. No one should be forced to marry someone they don’t love your highness but that’s exactly what Camille and Theo did. They’re a disgrace as rulers and as Downworlders.”  
“And you believe you and your husband can do better?” She asked, not sounding condescending this time but truly curious.  
I sighed and hesitated before telling the queen things I haven’t even told Raphael yet. “I had no political aspirations growing up.” I admitted, knowing that if I was going to have an alliance with the queen and was ever going to call her family I had to be honest. “I was too busy trying to live day by day. The people that raised me before I met my parents weren’t…kind, to say the least. We didn’t have a lot of money and my parents didn’t like working so raising a daughter seemed more effort then what they were willing to put in. Luckily, they also had a son. A son who wasn’t just smart but talented. He discovered he could make and sell the figurines he made. His profits soared, he became the favorite, and those people all but forgot they had another child.” I said bitterly, thoughts of my biological parents and my pedestal prince brother always left a foul taste in my mouth.   
“And that’s when you knew you wanted more.” She stated with a small nod.   
“I wanted to prove them wrong, that they were wrong to treat me like I was nothing and never would be anything. I would’ve settled for being successful in any career I chose and rubbing their face in it but…then I was turned.”  
“And associating with them was no longer an option?” She asked, intrigued by my story.  
“Technically I still could have. The problem was Nari knew what the packs were like and they weren’t very good. The fact that I was an omega didn’t help either. My mother wanted to send me to London but…even knowing they were a portal away I didn’t want to be so far from my parents. It was then that I really knew what I really wanted, a family, a real one that loved me. I wanted to start my life over and live my life the way I wanted.”  
“And then you were forced to marry.” She stated, not sympathetically but not unkindly either.   
“And then I was forced to marry.” I agreed with a nod. “I’m done with other people telling me how to run my life and I’m tired of watching people who don’t care about their people rule. Raphael and I aren’t like that.”  
“But power corrupts people.”  
“I don’t wan the power to make people to do my bidding your majesty.” I stated, “only the power to have a choice and make sure my people have the same.”  
“Spoken like a true leader.” She said with a smile, this time completely genuine.   
“So…would you consider helping me and my husband?” I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.  
She paused. “Leave us” she demanded a moment later and the other Seelie’s instantly started heading for the exit. “If I agree to this alliance, I would want some things in return.” She said point blank.  
“Of course.” We had expected as much.  
“The first condition is that no vampire in New York will be allowed to suck the blood of a Seelie again.” She said, a hint of fierceness in her voice.   
“I’m sure Raphael could arrange that.” I was also sure I could convince him it wasn’t a very good idea, drinking blood from Seelie’s always came with a price.   
“And I want a piece of the mortal realm, your territory.”   
That would not be so easy to arrange. “With all due respect your majesty, even if I could get Raphael or the new alpha a piece of their territory there would still be an obstacle in my way.”  
“O?”  
I had to tread very carefully with how I would word this. “As you know, my mother loves you and wants only to see you happy…my father on the other hand-”   
“Hates me.” She said bluntly.  
“I wouldn’t say he hates you.” I tried not to sound nervous, from what I could tell my father absolutely hated her.  
“It’s fine if he does because the feeling is completely mutual.” Wow she was blunt. “From the moment we met tensions ran high but that was to be expected. She was my sister and I didn’t want to share.”  
“But I’m sure your happy that she’s happy.” I said to lessen the tension.  
“I suppose.”  
“Anyway, I don’t think my father would appreciate it if I gave him an opportunity to run into you. To be perfectly honest I hadn’t even informed my parents that I came to talk to you today.” I knew I had to give her a better offer quick before any chance I had at an alliance dropped. “However, I can offer you something just as good, if not better.”  
“O?” She raised herself even higher in her seat, looking at least somewhat curious.  
“My husband and I have…much bigger hopes and aspirations then what Camille and Theo have settled for.” I said hesitantly, proceeding with caution.  
“And what might some of those hopes be?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Camille has repressed the vampires, giving them blood to the point of excess and turning them lazy. Very few of them have a sense of purpose and the pack isn’t much better. They’re loyal to Theo because they have to be, because it’s pack, not because they feel truly loyal, there’s no true devotion.” I explained, hoping she would understand the difference between being loyal to an alpha and loyal to a person. “We hope to not only rectify that problem and give our people purpose but hopefully make better relations between all Downworlders.”  
“And how do you hope to achieve such a thing?” She asked, truly curious now.  
“Raphael and I want to reopen The Hotel Dumort.” I stated, causing her eyes to widen slightly. “A hotel open for all Downworlders. We give the vampires and wolves positions suited for them and their invested in the place. Downworlders coming in from around the world is not only a chance for peace-”  
“It’s a chance to increase your numbers.” She stated, a calculating smile spreading on her pretty face. “And who’s idea might that have been?”  
“Mine” and it was. “Raphael was unsure at first, he’s a man who likes seclusion, but I knew we could cater to both our needs and still bring the hotel to it’s former glory. We give you ten percent of the profits and two suits designed however you wish exclusively for you and whoever you wish for whatever reason you wish, no questions asked.” I said smugly, knowing she was interested by the wicked smile and glint in her eyes.   
“Make it twelve percent and three suits.” She said with a hint of eagerness. “And I’ll even throw in a few guards for the hotel and a few ready and armed soldiers when you overthrow Camille.”  
“Done.” I said without hesitation. Now that was a good deal.   
“However,” she leaned forward slightly and her mischievous glint was gone in an instant. “I will not settle for anything less then I am promised. I may love your mother, but your father is nothing more then a thorn in my side. I may grant you more leeway because of your mother but if you and your husband fail in anyway, I will toss you aside and leave you with nothing.” She warned me clear as day, and I knew she meant it.   
“I expected as much,” I stated honestly, “my husband and I knew what we were getting into when we asked for your help.”   
“Well then” she smiled and snapped her fingers as if her threat never happened. A female Seelie came in with some parchment. “We better get working on those contracts.”  
I grinned, knowing with The Seelie Queen on our side Camille and Theo have already lost. “As you wish your majesty.”  
“Then let’s get started…your excellency.” She stated, the wicked glint back in her eyes.  
After we made up the contracts and talked for a few minutes (mostly about my mother and our relationship) it was time for me to go. I hadn’t realized how long it had been, or maybe time in the Seelie realm just differs from the human one, because when I was finally back in the human realm the sun was about to set. “SHIT, Raphael is going to kill me!” I knew he’d be upset at me doing this, but I couldn’t tell him we won over a phone call.  
I got out my phone and dialed my husband’s number, he picked up after the third ring. “Do you have any idea how long-” I knew he was pissed but I had to do it.  
“Meet me at the bridge when the sun sets.” I demanded and hung up. It had to be done.   
I knew he’d be mad, really I did, but I didn’t expect the absolute fury that appeared in the less then two minutes it took for him to get across town as soon as the sun set. All I felt was a gust of wind and then I could see his stone-cold anger looking back at me a second later. “Raphael-”   
“Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been!”  
“I know but Raphael-”  
“What happened to getting in, sealing the deal, and getting out?!”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know if time got away from me or if time just goes differently there are no clocks and the sun stays where it is there.”  
“Still-”  
“Raphael!” I put my hand over his mouth, I had to stop him before he went on a rant. “We got it.” I whispered triumphantly.  
He took my hand off his mouth. “Are you serious?” Shock written on his face.   
“Raphael, she even gave us soldiers for when we take them down!” I still whispered, nearly hissing in excitement.  
“What’s the catch?” He asked suspiciously.  
“She wants us to make it illegal for vampires to drink Seelie blood and she wants a piece of the pie when we get things running.” I said with a sheepish grin, knowing it could’ve been a far more cutthroat deal but not knowing if Raphael knew that.  
He gave a slight role of the eyes and sighed, “Figures she’d want a piece of the profit without actually having to put any of the work in.”   
“She is who she is, best not to dwell on it.” I advised. “The point is Raphael, once we go over the paperwork together and sign, we’ll have what we need to start taking them down. Raphael, we’ll be free.” I said happily, my arms open in excitement.  
He let it sink in a moment and then when his head was finally wrapped around it all he smiled. A full blown, honest to God, no worries or bullshit smile. I smiled back and he took me in his arms and spun me around, feeling truly joyous in who knows how long. I let out a large booming laugh and held him tighter before he finally put me back on the ground.   
“We can go over the papers tonight.” He said, triumph in his tone and voice.  
“And I can bring them to the queen in the morning.” I agreed with my own degree of victory and enthusiasm.   
“We can do this…Rose I couldn’t have done this without you, I’m so…so proud to call you my wife right now.” He said, almost in a bashful way, if he was capable of such a thing.   
I couldn’t help but blush a little and took his hand. “We did it together.”  
“Those negotiations were all you” he said humbly.   
“We’re a team, started it together and we’ll end it that way. Us against the world, and I’m betting on us.”  
Raphael just smiled. “Common, lets go over those papers.” He said with some excitement and I nodded.   
He kept his hand in mine as we started to sped walk back to the Dumort. That is, until my phone started to go off, with a reminding me that I was supposed to met Simon at his house in fifteen minutes. “Damnit! I’m supposed to meet with Simon and the band tonight, I completely forgot.”  
“Can’t you cancel?” He asked, a cress marring his forehead.   
“And what would be my explanation? ‘Sorry Simon, I can’t come tonight because I’m signing papers from the Seelie queen to overthrow my alpha, o and did I mention that I’m married to a vampire?’” I asked sarcastically.   
“Point taken” he grimaced.   
“I won’t be too long. Your up most of the night anyway, I’ll finish with Simon and Clary at your father’s club, come back home to sigh the papers, and then we can take some much-needed rest for tomorrow will be the beginning of the rest of our new lives.” I said, wrapping my arms around his waist in an almost seductive fashion and smiling up at him.  
“I have to admit it’s a good idea.” He smiled softly and gave me a small peck on my forehead. “Just promise you’ll come back as soon as you can.”   
“It’s just a little band gig, it’s not like anything could go wrong.”  
If only I’d known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have liked it!


End file.
